One Last Night
by Rei-leigh
Summary: A man has been penetrating Minako's mind and soul. Making her weak when around him. When she gets her one wish, will she parish in the hands of one of her best friends, or just rip her friend’s heart in half? Surprising match up…R


English to Japanese words used throughout the fic  
Hai - YES  
Iie - NO  
Konnichiwa - GOOD AFTERNOON  
Konbanwa - GOOD EVENING  
Baka - IDIOT  
Ja ne - SEE YOU LATER  
Oyarumi nasai - GOODNIGHT  
Arigatou - THANK YOU  
Matte - WAIT  
Shimatta - DAMN  
Kentsu - ASS  
Yamero - STOP  
Onegai - PLEASE  
Daijoubu - ARE YOU OK?  
Koibito - LOVER

Oh yes, I Do Not Own Sailor Moon! I Do Not Own Any Of The Sailor Moon Characters Either! I wish I did, but I don't...So do not sue me. RATED R FOR ADULT CONTENT! So please be careful, and if you do not like what you read it is your fault, because I already warned you. My first Minako involved Fic. Enjoy, Ja ne minna! 

~*~*~  


**CHAPTER ONE -** The Truth

Mamoru turned around again in his bed. He just couldn't sleep tonight. Something was roaming his thoughts. Penetrating his mind. She was all he could think about. The blonde hair and blue eyed beauty. Her slim and mature figure. 

"Minako," he hovered over her name. 

~*~  


Minako sat up in bed and looked out at the rising moon. She was thinking about him again. He was always in her dreams. Her fantasies. His dark and mysterious features. 'Something about him,' she thought. 

"Probably because he's not available, Minako," she told herself with a large sigh following. 

~*~  


'This is getting serious,' Usagi thought once again. 'He cancelled another dinner with me tonight. And to top it all off, I think he's been avoiding me...' 

Usagi let out a huge sigh. 

She remembered the look her precious Mamo-chan had been giving Minako. It put fire in Usagi's eyes. He only had desire and lust in his ravishing blue eyes. 

'Those eyes,' Usagi thought. 'I have washed into his eyes many times. Been trapped in his loving gaze. Drowned by their affection...' 

~*~  


Mamoru slipped on some gray sweatpants and a black sweatshirt over top his black boxers and tight white undershirt. He had to see Minako again. 'Just once more,' he told himself. He picked up his phone and dialed Minako's number; he knew it by heart... 

~*~  


"Konnichiwa?" Minako answered. 

"Konnichiwa Mina, can I see you?" 

"Mamo-chan?" asked Minako in surprise. No-one knew about her affection towards him. Her late-night fantasies...her dreams. 

"Hai, it's strange really. I can't get you out of my mind." 

Minako blushed. "Ummm..." Minako thought, "You can come over here." 

'Perfect,' Mamoru thought. "Alright, I'll be there in five minutes." 

"Ja ne, Mamo-chan," Minako said before hanging up. 

'What do I wear?' Minako thought while opening her closet door and looking around. 

~*~  


Mamoru had locked up his apartment. As he reached the end of the long hallway, he opened the door the fresh air. He closed the door behind him and headed out in a slow jog, picking up his pace every light-pole. 

'Mamoru, what are you thinking will happen at Minako's?' he asked himself, picking up his speed once again. 'Nothing should happen,' he told himself. 'Nothing at all...' 

Mamoru cursed at himself. "Mamoru you do want something to happen!" 

Mamoru stopped to catch his breath, bending down and putting his hands on his knees. He could clearly see his breath as he looked up at the midnight sky. 

"Mamoru, you are a complete baka if you think Minako feels the same way," Mamoru told himself standing upright again and continued running. 

"And what about...Usako..." 

~*~  


The doorbell rang and Minako looked out through her peek-hole in the door. She really didn't have to look; she knew it would be Mamoru. 

She opened the door, looking up at him with her familiar radiant smile. 

Mamoru didn't decide to look much down further from her smile; he was trapped in her eyes again. 

"Konbanwa Mamo-chan!" Minako beamed. 

"Konbanwa Mina-chan," Mamoru greeted back. 

Minako opened her door a bit more, watching Mamoru's gaze travel down while he entered her new apartment. She purposely put on her tightest black mini-dress that zipped in the back. 

'He must have jogged here, he is sweating,' thought Minako, still smiling brightly. 

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Minako breaking the silence. 

"Iie, I'm fine, arigatou," Mamoru replied sitting down on her green leather couch. "Nice apartment..." 

Minako smiled again as she sat next to him, only three inches parted them. "Arigatou!" 

Mamoru slyly put his arm behind Minako, hoping she wouldn't mind. 

"I'm so tired," Minako said resting her head on Mamoru's shoulder, moving over to fill the three inches. 

"Did I wake you up when I called?" asked Mamoru, looking down at her. 

"Iie, I just can't sleep tonight. I just have something on my mind," Minako answered back. 

"What would that be?" 

Minako slightly blushed. "That something would be you." 

Mamoru smiled lifting Minako onto his lap and kissing her gently on her lips as she rapped her arms around him. As their lips met they parted and their tongues searched for each other. 

Minako rapped her arms around Mamoru's neck as he laid her down on the couch. He put his left hand around her waist and the other one under head. He began kissing her again. Gently. Small kisses, covering her face, her eyes, and her neck. 

Mamoru stared in her eyes, asking the forbidden question. She smiled up at him, gazing back. That was his answer. Mamoru tilted her head back and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Their tongues met and mated yet again, as Minako shared her honey goodness. 

Mamoru suddenly broke the kiss. Minako stared up at him and smiled. 

"Follow me," she said quietly, rolling from under him and standing up. 

Mamoru stood up behind her, taking her hand as she led him up the stairs. 

~*~  


Usagi was suddenly hit with sudden fear. 

'Usagi, iie! Minako would never do that...she couldn't possibly do that...could she?' Usagi shook her head. 'Iie, Minako is a true friend!' 

A tear slid down Usagi cheek at she pulled her knees to her chest. 

'I'll just have to confirm with Minako, I'll go over there tomorrow...' 

~*~  


Mamoru had Minako backed up against the wall; her legs were wrapped around his waist. 

"We really shouldn't do this," Minako said after she broke their long passionate kiss. "What about Usa-chan? You two are getting married in a month. I can't interfere in you two. We...all...know...destined....together..." 

She stopped talking, because she knew he wasn't listening to a word she was saying. He was just watching her lips move, but he wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying. And neither was Minako. She was watching him watching her mouth. 

Finally his eyes traveled back up to hers. "What were you saying?" 

~*~  


Usagi yawned. 'You should stop worrying, Usagi! Everything will be okay...every little thing...' 

Usagi gasped. "Shimatta! What if I'm wrong? What if my darkest fears come true? What am I going to do?" 

The same thing kept going through her head. Her fear of losing Mamoru gained as she thought more of it. 

'I can't believe this is happening. Why?' she cried. 'Why, Kami, why?' 

~*~  


As Mamoru sat topless on Minako's bed, she was sitting his lap facing him. Her legs on either side of him. Minako tempted him as she mated with his tongue numerous times. She then moved down to his neck, giving him small kisses. Kisses that felt like her breath. She whispered in his ear. 

"I will never forget this night..." 

It came out as one passionate breath as Mamoru found her dress' zipper. He pulled gently, not skipping a beat of their kisses. 

Minako pushed Mamoru back on her bed as she wiggled out of her dress, leaving her in her black strapless bra and black thong. She crawled on top of Mamoru. She started at his mouth. Touching her lips lightly to his. She moved down to his neck then the groove of his neck. Then kissing each of his collar bones then down to his nipples. 

She fondled his nipples with her tongue. Giving them a soft kiss then licking them slowly. She slowly made her way downwards. She kissed around his navel. 

He gasped slightly as she moved down past his navel. She slowly started tugging his sweatpants and boxers off, kissing him further and further down while doing so. Mamoru couldn't stand it anymore. 

Mamoru rolled over, bringing her with him and unleashed her breasts from her bra while doing so. 

"Mamoru!" she breathed while he kissed her softly. 

~*~  


'Should I call?' Usagi asked herself. 'I hate not having someone to talk to. That person used to be Minako, but now it's not. I don't trust her. But what if nothing is happening? Why do I even think something is happening?' 

Usagi sighed. "I'll just call him!" 

Usagi picked up the phone debating with herself still. She pressed the first three numbers and bit per lip again. 

"Am I sure I want to do this? Doesn't everything happen for a reason? Maybe...or maybe not..." 

Usagi sighed louder than before and pressed the last four digits on the phone and waited for Mamoru's calm voice to pick up. 

She counted the rings. "Five...six...seven...oh Kami no! Eight...nine..." 

More tears dripped down her face as she hung up the phone slowly. She could barely keep herself breathing. 

"Has my fate been sealed?" Usagi asked as she looked out at the crescent moon. "Has my Prince Endymion finally revealed his true feelings for me? Maybe...Minako...was destined to fall in love with my Prince, after I did? But everything got turned around when Kunzite attacked? Did she ever really love him?" 

Usagi gasped out loud. 

"Or did she just use him to get to my Prince?" 

Usagi shook her head rapidly and grabbed a pillow and hugging it close to her. "But he's my Prince! And no one should take that away from me! And anyone that does...will die in the hands of me! I will protect Mamoru and my love!" 

~*~*~  


There is another chapter, so don't fret on me! I'm hoping I can get three chapters out of this! I hope that none of this confused you! If there are major spelling problems and my Japanese words confuse you, I'm sorry and I can edit it and change what I need to. I would really like it if I could get 5 reviews before I move on to the next chapter. If you give me 7 I'll be more motivated to get it out around this weekend! If you need to e-mail me, please do so: Rei-leigh@sailorvenus.net Thanks a bunch, Rei-leigh 


End file.
